A Shower Scene
by SparkleFish
Summary: Between the bond, her irresistible mentor and her own hormones, Rose has a lot of tension to work out. These characters belong to Richelle Mead, I just had fun taking them out for a spin.
1. Chapter 1

Loving Dimitri is driving me to distraction. Not being able to share how I feel with anyone, including Lissa, is killing me.

I know he feels the same but he's always so damned guarded.

"No Roza. We can't Roza. I'm going to disapprove of your affection and deny my own while I scowl sexily Roza."

I just need an outlet. Yes, a healthy outlet for all this pent up emotion.

Combat class will make me feel better if I throw everything into it.

Grabbing my bag, I head to the gym. Hopefully Mason or Eddie are there to spar with me.

As I round the corner, head full of tall, dark and Russian, I walk straight into a brick wall and almost fall on my ass. Well, I would have if said brick wall hadn't caught my arm and kept me from going over. Think of the Devil.

"Hell! Dimitri. You should wear a goddamned bell or something. You scared the shit out of me!"

He arches an eyebrow at my language.

"A bell would defeat the purpose of all my training and the training I'm trying to impart to you. Maybe concentrate on your surroundings next time."

I huff because it was a head full of him that distracted me in the first place. I really need to hit something.

"Well, I'll be seeing you Comrade. I need to get to my next class" _and beat the crap out of my friends for some stress relief_.

He gives me a last look and a brief smile before walking away. "See you later Roza," he calls over his shoulder.

Crap! training. That's going to be tough.

* * *

Walking into the gym and tossing my bag to the side, I start stretching. My muscles are still aching from the training session with Dimitri this morning.

Even though I hate them with a passion, I start running suicides to get my blood pumping. I'm breathing a little raggedly when my name is yelled across the room, pulling me to a stop. I grin and walk over.

"What's going on, Eddie?"

"Wanna partner up for a sparing sesh?"

"You know it! but don't cry when I put you on your ass."

He gives me a wicked grin back, "We'll see Hathaway, we'll see."

Getting into position, we face off. Eddie isn't going to make this easy for me. He's a defensive fighter and he'll wait until I go on the offensive so he can find an opening to exploit.

I can be patient too. Oh hell, who am I kidding? Patience has never been my strong suit. Unsurprisingly I'm the first to swing and he blocks me easily. We carry on testing each other to find a vulnerability. Kicks and punches are thrown and blocked.

As we circle each other, I feint right and swing left, hitting his shoulder with enough momentum to knock him back and open him up to a kick to the stomach. He grunts as he absorbs the impact.

Oh it's on! We come at each other with a flurry of blows and blocks but I know I outmatch him in speed and accuracy.

As we start to breathe a little heavier, I knock his feet from under him and throw myself on top of his body to keep him from getting up. He struggles under me as I straddle him but I get the opening and bring my palm down on his chest.

"Dead!" I fist pump the air. "Castile I have made you my bitch!"

He laughs and rolls his hips suggestively "I could think of worse things to be."

I scoff and lift myself off him while grabbing his hand to yank him up.

Eddie looks over my shoulder, "Belekov seems to be in a mood."

I spin around and sure as hell, Dimitri's gaze is boring into us. Thinking of the borderline compromising position on top of Eddie makes me flush. "When did he get here?" I'd seen him walk away from the gym. Eddie shrugs, "Your guess is as good as mine."

So much for combat class dealing with some of that pent up tension. It's all back with one look. I grab my water bottle and hastily chug before throwing the bottle into my bag and swinging it onto my shoulder. With a last glance at my ruggedly handsome problem, I hurry out of the gym.

* * *

Needing a bit of R&R before training, I make it to my room, toss my bag on the floor and turn on the shower to let the water run hot. I rid myself of my sweaty workout clothes, take one step in to a glorious cascade of scorching water and someone starts knocking on my door.

"For fucksake! Now what?" I grab a towel and march, dripping, to see who the hell is keeping me from relaxing my sore muscles.

Swinging the door open, ready to give the intruder a piece of my mind, I'm met with Dimitri's stern face which quickly switches to shock when he sees that the only thing I have on is a towel. For a split second I have the urge to drop it to the floor just to see his reaction.

"Uh..Hi? What's wrong?"

His guardian expression quickly falls into place again.

"I'm just here to let you know that training tonight will be cancelled. I have a meeting to attend."

He hardly ever cancels our training sessions so it must be important. I open my mouth to ask him to elaborate but he must see my curiosity because he quickly shakes his head, "It's nothing for you to worry about. Guardian business."

I cross my arms in front of me.

"Ok...I guess I'll see you in the morning then?" He gives me a quick nod, expression betraying nothing and strides down the hall.

I step back into the shower after he's gone but before too long it starts to run cold. "Fucking perfect." He can't even let me have simple pleasures like uninterrupted bathing. I know I'm being irrational but I'm getting bitter over how much he affects me even though I'm sure I affect him in the same way. I still need to find a way to expend some energy so after looking over some guarding theory work given by Alto and checking on Lissa through the bond, I dress in my training clothes and head towards 'our' gym.

* * *

As I walk through the door, I scan the room half expecting Dimitri to be there waiting for me, but I'm alone. For the best really.

Tossing my bag down, I head outside to run some laps. Putting my headphones in, I press play and the first notes of 'Black Dog' by The Heavy ring out as I put my feet to the pavement.

I've been running for about 30 minutes when I finally feel the tension in my body begin to loosen. Running, listening to music, feeling the power in my own body. This is what I'd needed all day. I slow to jog, cooling down and as I near the end some movement ahead catches my eye.

Dimitri.

He's leaning against a tree watching me. I shake my head and try to maintain the relaxed feel of my body but I can feel the tension creep back in as soon as I see him. Coming to a stop, breathing heavily, I force myself to stay standing and instead put my hands on my knees and bend over to catch my breath.

After awhile, I straighten up and head to my water bottle for a few gulps. I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my forearm and look up at the slowly approaching figure.

"Hey Comrade, enjoy the show?"

He raises his eyebrow at me. Damn it, I had practiced that eyebrow quirk and still hadn't got the hang of it.

"What are you doing here Rose? Training was cancelled. I had hoped you would get some rest."

I shrug, "I wasn't feeling the whole staying in my room vibe. Felt like running so here I am."

He nods towards the gym, "I'm finished with the meeting so we may as well go through a few drills since you're here."

As I bite my lip, I see his eyes follow the movement.

"Yeah...sure. Why not?" I grab my water bottle, wrap my headphones around my phone and follow him inside.

* * *

We quickly work through some offensive and defensive positions and then it's onto sparring. _How could this go wrong?_ The thought makes me roll my eyes. Out of 4 rounds I only manage to 'kill' him once but that feels like a huge victory to me. The 5th round is where it all comes apart.

I try to catch him off balance with a kick to the knee but he blocks me, forcing an opening. He takes me off my feet and my back hits the mat. He comes down on me, pinning my legs with his and forcing my hands above my head in a vise-like grip. I'm breathing hard and looking straight into those warm, brown eyes. My gaze flicks down to his lips and I hear his ragged breathing. All I can feel is him pressed against me and unbidden warmth and wetness spreads between my thighs.

I squirm and unwittingly rub myself against him. His eyes darken and suddenly he's off me and pulling me to my feet.

Neither of us has said a word. I avoid his eyes until he growls "Hit the showers, Rose. We're done for today."

I give him a stiff nod, grab my bag and head for the gym locker room.

* * *

Stepping into the steamy water and letting it pelt down against my aching muscles feels so damn good but there's one ache that the shower's not going to fix. I slowly run my hand down my stomach and moan as my fingers slide over my clit and through my folds.

I need relief.

I brace my left forearm against the shower wall and my right hand starts rubbing quick circles around my swollen bud making me moan louder.

I have a picture in my minds eye.

_Dark eyes, ragged breathing, my leggings being ripped off me after I'm pinned, him forcing my legs open and sliding inside me_.

"Dimitri…" I hadn't meant to say his name aloud but it came out breathless and full of need. I slip two fingers inside me and pump, groaning. My breathing grows harsher and as I go back to furiously rubbing my clit, the building pressure inside me breaks and I come undone against the shower wall.

Something moves behind me but when I turn around, there's nothing there.

Shit, I've been here longer than I should. I dress quickly and as I walk out of the showers, I realize the lights are off and I'm alone. Dimitri must have already left. Weird, he usually waits for me. I look around one last time, adjust my bag on my shoulder and walk back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimitri POV**

I keep still and hidden in the shadows at the back of the room as she walks out of the showers and looks around to find me. As soon as she walks out the door to head back to her room I realize that I've been holding my breath. I take a few deep inhales and exhales to keep from going after her. I have almost no restraint after what I saw in the shower.

Her dark hair plastered to her back, water running down her toned body, her left arm bracing against the shower wall, right hand exploring her tight, wet pussy. I'm so fucking jealous of that right hand. And then she moaned my name and I almost lost control right then and there. Almost walked into that shower, whipped her around and fucked her up against the tiled wall.

I hadn't meant to see her like that but she was taking her time and curfew was creeping up. I knocked but she gave no answer and now I knew why.

"Breathe Belikov, breathe", I mutter.

I know how she feels about me and I'm damn sure she knows how I feel about her but this...this is almost impossible to ignore. Roza touching herself while thinking about me. I bite back a groan. How in the hell am I going to look at her and not have that incredible image burned into my brain. How am I going to be able to spar with her when touching her would make me want to flip her onto her stomach once I had wrestled her down to the ground, rip down those leggings and slide into her from behind.

I groan again. "Get a fucking handle on yourself. You both know this is for the best."

Easy to say when I'm not rock hard, straining against my sweats.

I allow myself a few more minutes of deep inhales and exhales until I somewhat gain control and then start the long, lonely walk back to my empty room.

* * *

I wake from a dream, full of images from that night. A necklace, a black dress, him kissing me with unbridled passion, his hands on my body.

I rub my thighs together and let out a frustrated groan. I don't have enough time to take care of the problem before training.

Ugh! Training. This is going to be interesting.

I rub my eyes and sit up, forcing myself to swing my legs over the side of the bed until my feet hit the floor. With a weary sigh I stand and dress for my torture session. Exquisite torture but torture all the same.

Caught in a swirl of thoughts and emotions from last night's dream I dazedly walk through through the gym doors. Dimitri is standing there looking fucking delicious as usual. I need to get a grip.

"Morning Comrade." I immediately set to work on my pre-run routine.

He nods at me. A beat of silence and then... "Roza." The way he says my name makes my head snap up mid-stretch. What. the. fuck?

Those dark eyes pierce me and my mouth drops open because behind that gaze is searing, lustful heat. He's looking at me like I don't have a stitch of clothing on and he wants to do something about it. I blink and the guardian mask appears. Maybe I imagined it? Hope can do crazy things to a girl.

I finish stretching, thoughts jumbled and turn to run laps without meeting his eyes again. I need to melt away some of this sexual frustration, right the hell now.

Running always makes me feel better but today the tightness in my core refuses to let up. I'm almost in pain I'm so turned on. I pick up the pace to wear myself out. Finally my muscles start to relax but I'm breathing heavily and I know I need to stop soon and walk back into the lion's den.

I take a few extra minutes to gather myself and daydream about making a daring escape from my own libido before lifting my chin, shoving my shoulders back and walking back into the gym. He's sitting with a western paperback open in his hands, as usual, but his eyes are on me as I enter.

"What's on the menu today?"

He lifts himself up gracefully and crosses over to me.

"We're going to do something a little different today. It's part of conditioning your body to be strong as well as flexible." I swallow at the way he says flexible. Down girl.

"Today," he continues "we'll be doing Yoga. I'm going to talk you through the practice and help you with the positions. Shouldn't be too hard for you to manage but I may have to adjust you every now and again to prevent injury."

Uh huh.

"Sounds...hands on."

His mouth twitches at that.

He walks away to grab a yoga mat. Singular.

"Uh Comrade? Why am I the only one with a mat? You're not going to get your yoga fix too? Give me zen life lessons? Drink some Kombucha?"

He smiles and shakes his head.

"No Roza, I'm going to guide you and make sure that you are holding the poses correctly." Ok then.

He instructs me to sit in a cross legged position and we work on breathing for 10 minutes, my chest rising and falling rhythmically. He startles me out of my relaxed state.

"Move into a position on all fours and we'll ease in." He wants me on my hands and knees huh?

Looking down I'm very aware that my workout top is leaving little to the imagination from where he's standing. I move into cat cow at his behest, arching my back and then rolling through. He watches me with no expression. Plank is next and then downward facing dog. My breathing hitches as he moves behind me and runs his hands up the front of my thighs, adjusting me. I almost fall on my face at the contact but I somehow continue to breathe through it. I hope to hell and back that I haven't soaked my underwear so much that it seeps through my leggings. That can't happen right?

I move through the poses at his instruction where he touches me and adjusts me at his will.

By the time I'm done, I feel like I'm on fire. I need to get to the shower and take care of myself.

"Dimitri," my voice is too high pitched "that was great but I'm sweaty from my run and the practice. Do you mind if I hit the showers now?"

He gives me a heated look and I almost take a step back.

"Of course not Roza. Go and get...cleaned up." I shoot him a confused look over my shoulder as I grab my bag and push the door open.

* * *

After the water runs hot and steam floats through the air, I step in and let the water cascade over me. Wiping my wet hair out of my eyes, I put my back against the tiled wall and immediately start to rub my clit.

Fuck! I'm dripping wet.

My eyes drift closed and my left hand squeezes my breast and tweaks my nipple as I plunge two fingers inside me and work myself over. As I pump my fingers in and out of my pussy, my left hand moves from my breast and starts rubbing slow circles around my swollen bud. I arch my back against the wall, moaning loudly.

A groan makes my eyes shoot open and my mind can't quite make sense of the sight before me.

Dimitri is standing in front of me, eyes burning with lust, hard cock in his hand, stroking himself slowly as he watches me.

What do I do?

I falter for a few seconds but as I watch him pleasure himself, my hands start to move again as if of their own accord.

"Dimitri..." His name comes out half strangled. I'm breathing hard and increase the pace of my ministrations until I'm rubbing my clit frantically all the while taking him in.

"Roza…" The way he says my name, my eyes almost roll back. I feel that glorious pressure building in my hot, wet core. He increases his pace as well, furiously stroking himself as he stares at me.

As my orgasm hits and the waves of pleasure rush through me, My legs betray me and I slide down the wall onto my knees.

It's like something inside him snaps. He surges toward me, cups my chin and pushes his rock, hard cock into my panting mouth.

He tangles his fingers in my hair and I lick and suck him as best I can as he thrusts between my lips. His thrusts get shorter and more frantic, I know he's close.

He growls and throws his head back as he comes, and I swallow every last drop.

He withdraws from my mouth and looks down at me, both of us trying to catch our breath. I can see where the shower has left wet marks on his sweats. I reach out to him for...what? Comfort? Closeness? Acknowledgment of what we've just shared? Something! But without a word, he adjusts his pants, turns and walks out.

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

What the fuck have I done? I didn't mean to take it that far. Granted the yoga was an excuse to touch her without repercussions but I noticed her ragged breathing and her body trembling as I laid my hands on her. If I'm honest with myself I was just trying to work her up so I could catch another glimpse of her pleasuring herself in the shower. That's all I wanted, a glimpse.

But seeing her like that, legs spread wide, completely open to me, eyes closed, back arched, biting her lip as she fucked herself against that goddamn tiled wall was too much. I was so hard, I just wanted some relief from all the times I held back from her, I wanted to share something with her. I wanted it to be my hands on her while she was making those sounds. But I settled for stroking my cock while watching her in a private moment of pleasure. Except, I invaded it because I couldn't keep away from her. I wanted to be closer. I wanted her to see how she affected me.

I think I've lost my fucking mind. The self control that I've fought for every day, that I pride myself on evaporated the moment her knees hit the floor.

I can't believe I forced my cock into her mouth. Made her take me as I thrust into her throat but her moans, and her tongue and allowing me to be in total control of that hot little mouth was too much to pull back from.

Oh god! Looking down at her kneeling on the floor, water dripping down her body, eyes wide with swollen lips. It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over my head.

I can't believe I used her like that. She doesn't deserve that, she deserves to be fucking worshipped. She's one of the strongest, most determined, beautiful people I have ever had the good luck to encounter and I used her.

I'm such an asshole!

I have no idea how I'm going to be able to make this up to her. I'm so ashamed but I also know that I'm not going to stop seeing that image of her lips wrapped around my cock for a long time to come.

* * *

Cold water rouses me from the floor. How long have I been sitting here?

Getting up is a challenge as my aching knees scream at me. I turn off the shower, dry and dress myself in a trance.

What the fuck just happened? Dimitri followed me into the bathroom, watched me touch myself while he did the same, saw me come and then forced his cock into my mouth and blew his load down my throat. I shake my head trying to make sense of how I'm feeling. This is brand new territory.

It's the most erotic thing that I have ever done. I've never had such a powerful orgasm but I also feel a little...ashamed?...used? I never thought that if we shared something sexual that this is how it would go.

He's always been so attentive, so kind but he just...left.

How am I ever going to be able to look him in the eye again?

My eyes are on the ground the entire way back to my room, thoughts mangled in my head, remembering the way he moaned my name and remembering the moment he turned and left me on the floor.

Throwing my door open, I hurl my bag down as anger pushes its way forward as my primary emotion.

How fucking dare he? He knows that I love him, that I would do anything for him and he used me! He didn't even kiss me. He used me and then walked away.

He always told me that we couldn't be together because it was dangerous for Lissa, that we had to have self control around each other.

What a fucking hypocrite!

Something like that will never happen again. I need some time away from him. Anger fuels me and I welcome it because I know that it's there to protect me from the hurt. But uninvited as the pain is, it manages to push its way through. He means everything to me and he just left me on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimitri POV**

Rose and I need to talk and the best way to do that is at training where we have an excuse to spend time together but she's 30 minutes late.

"Where the fuck are you?" I mutter under my breath.

I feel like a caged animal, pacing up and down the gym. After what feels like forever, I check my watch again. 45 minutes late. Half of our total time.

"Fuck!" I turn and punch the wall. She's not coming.

I walk out of the gym with no real direction.

Hot chocolate.

It won't fix anything but I need a little sweetness with the way I'm feeling. Walking with purpose instead of aimlessly wandering around makes me feel a bit better. Students are laughing as they tumble out of the cafeteria.

I push passed them, and there she is. Sitting with Eddie, Mason, Lissa and Christian. Her hair thrown up in a messy bun, she's pulled her knees up onto the bench with her arms wrapped around them and is leaning on Mason as she happily chats with Lissa. A spark of anger builds in my chest. She's obviously avoiding me and while I don't blame her I expected more than for her to just give up on training. Not when it's so important for her future as Lissa's guardian. I start to walk towards their table and her eyes lift to mine as if she can sense me.

Her mouth presses into a hard line as I approach.

"Rose, where were you? You missed training."

She looks me up and down before speaking.

"Guardian Belekov, I actually trained on my own today. I left you a message at the guardian dorms. It's been awhile since I hung out with my friends and thought it would do me good to be around people my own age."

The use of my formal title is a sucker punch and the sting behind 'people my own age' hits its mark.

"Rose," I'm struggling to keep my composure "that's fine for tonight but I expect to see you in the morning."

She hesitates, "Actually Guardian Belekov, I spoke to Alberta and we both agree that while I have done wonderfully under your...watchful eye, she and I both think that I should start practicing with other guardians in order for me to learn different styles of fighting. The rest of the training I can handle on my own since you've been such an...invested teacher and have made sure I have all the tools I need."

Each word whips against me like I'm being lashed and Alberta has said nothing to me about this.

She's put a stop to our training sessions? She clears her throat and continues "I'm sorry I didn't speak to you first but I think this is for the best." _Absolutely fucking not_.

I grit my teeth trying not to let my emotions slip passed my impartial mask. My voice doesn't sound like my own, "That does seem like the logical next step, Rose but we _will_ be discussing this continuation of your training so that I can be sure you aren't going to neglect certain aspects and risk putting the princess in harm's way."

She flushes with anger but I press on.

"Finish up here and then head to my quarters for an evaluation. And I suggest you hurry, curfew is in an hour and a half."

Abandoning the hot chocolate, my emotions dash against each other like waves against a cliff. I now know I definitely pushed her too far. I can hear murmured concern from her friends and an annoyed "It's fine" from Rose as I walk back out into the cold.

Before she can put the pieces in place to separate us, I need to talk to her. To make sure she's ok, that we're ok.

I hope to hell she turns up at my room. I've got some explaining to do and some things to make up for.

* * *

A familiar burning anger rushes through me as Dimitri tells me that I have to come and see him, and in his room of all places! I don't want to leave the safe confines of the cafeteria or the uncomplicated easiness that my friends are providing.

I sigh loudly, "Well I better get going and get this ass chewing over with." My friends look at me with concern but also chuckle as I disentangle and roll my eyes.

I don't want to do this.

The whole point of me taking training into my own hands is to remove myself from him. I haven't even talked to Alberta yet but I wasn't expecting him to seek me out so soon. With a forced grin and a half wave at my friends, I make my way to his room.

It takes longer than it usually would because I'm dragging my feet but too soon I'm standing outside his door.

I gather myself for a few moments before knocking.

The door is almost immediately opened and he looks at me impassively.

Damn guardian mask.

He nods his head towards the inside of the room and I slowly enter. My heart batters against my rib cage as the door closes behind me.

He walks around to look at me, searching for something in my expression and then offers me the chair at his desk. It's turned to face the bed, which he gracefully sits down on. I avoid eye contact as I take a seat.

"Rose...we need to talk...about what happened this morning."

I shrug "As far as I'm concerned Guardian Belekov, nothing happened."

He flinches at the use of his title but carries on.

"You and I both know that what happened wasn't nothing. I...don't have an excuse for my behavior. I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I should have never let something like that happen. This is on me, all on me."

I sneak a glance and surprise rolls through me at his slumped shoulders and his head in his hands.

I roll my shoulders "Are you sorry for something happening between us in the first place or for leaving me on the floor like I'm your whore?"

I'm surprised at my venomous tone but I'm so angry. He flinches again and his eyes slowly rise to meet mine. The mask is no longer in place. I can see the worry and pain reflected in those gorgeous brown eyes.

Damnit!

He's silent for a while but then, "Roza…"

I flinch at the name. "I'm not sorry that something happened between us but I will never stop regretting the moment I turned and left you there. I'm so angry at myself for making you feel like I used you. I should have stayed, should have held you and kissed you and whispered loving things in your ear but I lost control and I was so ashamed of myself that I ran."

I start to feel my control slip as I hear genuine regret in his voice but I can't give in.

"Dimitri," He seems relieved that I've dropped his formal title "I can see that you regret how this morning ended and I know if you could go back and do it again it would be different but I'm not going to just forget."

My voice drops down to almost a whisper and he leans forward to hear me speak. "How can I forget that the man I love and respect, intruded on a private moment and then when it became a mutual moment between us, instead of kissing me or touching me, you chose silence and turned away from me like I meant nothing to you?"

He starts to speak but I hold my hand up.

"I know you're sorry. I can see it but I can't forget that feeling. I never thought you were capable of treating me that way. I've long held you up to a higher standard and you fucked up. I don't know where to go from here. I don't trust you anymore."

His eyes beg me for forgiveness, his mouth opening and closing like the words just won't come out. He lowers his head into his hands but not before I see the sheen of unspilled tears.

I'm the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I never spoke to Alberta. I was planning on doing that in the morning. If you want to begin to make it up to me then let me train alone in the mornings and I will continue our training sessions in the evening. I need a bit of space from you but I can see that this hurt you too."

His eyes snap up still filled with pain but a little hope peeks through too.

"Of course Roza, anything, anything you need. I just wish…" His voice breaks, "I just wish I could go back and do it right this time. Make you feel beautiful and loved but I'll stay away and be professional. I have no right to ask you this but... if ever there comes a moment where you are willing to be open like that with me again, please let me worship you like you deserve. Please let me treat you like I should have done in the first place."

I shudder at the intensity of his words and his gaze.

"I can't promise you that, Comrade." I whisper, "I just...need some time."

His eyes fill with hope at the use of my name for him. I stand quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow night for training. Remember, the mornings are mine."

He takes a deep breath and nods, standing too. "Of course Roza, anything you need."

I allow myself a last look at him and then let myself out to walk back to my empty room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks are surprisingly uncomplicated. I train by myself in the mornings and in the evenings I train with Dimitri. He is true to his word and remains professional and diligent.

I'm beginning to feel comfortable with him again. It's a good feeling.

I still have the unrelenting sexual frustration to deal with but when it comes to pleasuring myself, I always wait until I'm back in my room. While I appreciate him keeping his word, I still don't want to give us the chance of a repeat performance. I don't want to give him the chance to hurt me again.

Training has been surprisingly great today. I've managed to land a few solid hits while we spar and I 'stake' him twice. I feel powerful and I can feel my body improving in speed and strength.

He gives me an approving nod.

"Well done, Rose. You really are an incredible fighter. I'm so proud of the work and dedication that you've put in on your time and mine."

I start to smile and that's when it happens.

I'm sucked into Lissa's head as pleasure rolls through me. _Fuck. no_.

She/I throw my head back as Christian kisses down her/my neck. His hands drawing pleasure out of her/me as he dips his fingers into her/my wetness. She/I whimper at the sensations coursing through her/my body.

Fuck! I need to get out of here, I need to…."Ahh!" I shout as I rip myself out of her head.

I look around and find myself on all fours, panting like a bitch in heat. Dimitri is right next to me, crouched down with a hand on my shoulder, looking concerned.

His hand on me right now is too much. I brush him off and shakily stand.

"Roza, are you alright?" I close my eyes and breathe deeply but it doesn't help.

I feel anger start to creep in and I turn and punch a practice dummy, punctuating every word. "No. I'm. not. alright!"

Dimitri pulls me away from the dummy and turns me to face him.

"Tell me what's going on."

I look down at the floor but he cups my chin and forces me to look at him.

"It's not fucking fair!" I manage to growl.

"What isn't? Roza talk to me."

I take a deep, shaky breath and then it all comes out.

"How would you like it if every time your best friend was being fucked or pleasured or even kissed, you got sucked into her head and had to feel everything? The way his fingers move inside you, the feeling of when his mouth closes around your nipple, when he bites along your neck, the sensation as he slides his cock into you. Every. Fucking. Touch."

I was panting and growling at this point and Dimitri's eyes had grown darker and darker.

"You feel it every time the princess and Christian are together?"

"Yesssss" I hiss, grinding my teeth together.

A low growl escapes him, his eyes on mine. "Roza, let me help you," he begs.

"How in the hell are you going to help me?" I'm still trying to drag breath into my lungs.

"Let me come to you tonight. Let me give you the pleasure that you deserve to feel. Pleasure that is yours. Please trust me to do this for you."

I know that I'm opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water but as he stares at me, gaze filled with heat and genuine concern, I feel myself relent.

I need this.

"Yes," I whisper. "Yes?" he asks quietly. "Yes," I nod.

"I'll come to you tonight, Roza. Leave your door unlocked."

Before I can change my mind I grab my bag and walk away.

* * *

The sun is coming up and I'm lying on my bed, heart battering against my rib cage as I wait for Dimitri. When I'd gotten back to my room, I took a nice long shower, dried my hair and dressed in black cotton panties and a white tank top and began the waiting game.

I know there is no way I'm falling asleep even though it's been a long day.

The anticipation of his visit has me keyed up, as well as the damn near constant frustration of both my own hormones and Lissa's, rattling around inside me.

I hear a sound outside my door and my heart tries a daring escape.

The knob turns and I forget to breath as he slips inside my room and locks the door behind him. He turns to look at me, half dressed and gasping, splayed on my bed.

"Oh my Roza, you need me don't you? You need me to tend to you so badly."

I can only manage a nod. I start to sit up but he shakes his head.

"No, lie exactly where you are. Let me help you. Let me give you what you need."

Again, I can only nod as he slips his duster off and throws it over my desk chair. He moves unhurriedly towards the bed, towards me.

I manage to croak out, "Please, Dimitri…" His eyes darken with lust and longing as he lowers himself onto my bed.

He caresses my cheek and then tips my head back as he bends to kiss me and Oh! What a kiss.

It starts slow but the intensity stokes the flame in my core, burning me from the inside. His tongue runs along my lower lip begging me to open up for him and once I do, he drinks me in. I'm already shaking, already mewling and moaning against his lips. He growls and runs his hand down my throat, down over my breast and down my rib cage to grip my hip. He rubs slow circles with his thumb on my hip as he continues to kiss me with a need akin to a dehydrated man drinking life saving water.

I shudder as he runs his hand back up my rib cage and cups my breast. He moves his thumb across my pebbled nipple and I jerk but he keeps me there, circling my nipple almost lazily. He moves his lips away from my mouth to carve a line with his mouth down my throat. I want more and I don't know if I can wait much longer.

"Dimitri...please I...please!"

He smiles against my throat, just under my jaw and in a voice like gravel, he rasps "What Roza? What do you want?" He nips at my throat causing me to jump.

I am so fucking gone for him. My cunt is dripping and I want him between my legs. I pull back to look him in the eye and in a stronger voice than I thought capable I say, "I want you to get on your knees and eat me, Comrade."

He makes an animalistic sound as his eyes become fierce and he pulls me up to a standing position. He rips my tank top off and throws it behind him. Gone is the sweet, gentle Dimitri that I know outside of my bedroom. Here is a man on the edge, barely in control as he drops to his knees and runs his tongue along my stomach, ripping my panties down. I step out of my underwear and he balls them up in his fist and brings them to his nose so he can breathe in my scent, all while staring at me with that wild look in his eye.

My heart feels like it's trying to kill me.

He positions my legs so that I'm standing in a wider stance and am fully open to him. He lets go of my underwear as he sees my soaked slit. It's like he goes into a trance. He runs his hands up my thighs and around to grip my ass as he pulls my hips forward to meet his mouth.

He doesn't hesitate.

He runs his tongue firmly and purposefully straight through my centre and flicks my clit with his tongue.

"Oh fuck!" I almost collapse but he is holding onto me with a bruising grip. He waits a few seconds and then he starts to eat me out with purpose. His tongue rubbing my clit and then moving so that he can lap me up and fuck me with his mouth. He returns to my clit swirling his tongue around my swollen bud. I drop my head back and let out a moan that doesn't sound human.

The pressure builds in my core as he devours me and just as I'm about to break on his tongue, he thrusts two fingers into me and I come apart, clenching around his hand making guttural noises and moaning stuttered prayers. He slowly stands, still holding me up.

Hell, if he didn't I would keel over.

My head hangs back and my eyes are closed. He wraps his hand around the back of my neck, thumb against my throat and tips my head towards him.

"Look at me Roza, I want to see you."

I slowly open my eyes, still dazed from the monstrous orgasm that swept through my body. "I want you to know what you taste like. Your arousal, it's fucking ambrosia to me. I could spend the rest of my life between your legs with my tongue on your cunt."

I gasp and he kisses me, thrusting his tongue against mine.

I can taste myself and a wave of heat rolls through me. I kiss him back fiercely, one hand gripping his shirt at the small of his back and one hand tangled in his hair. I start to pull his shirt up and he stops kissing me long enough to shuck it off and then I'm back in his arms. He pushes me onto the bed so that I'm sprawled out before him. A look of awe comes across him as he looks down upon me. I move my hand towards his jeans and he grasps my wrist to stop me.

"No, Roza. Not yet. This is about pleasuring you, but I swear to you that I will make you purr, moan and scream my name before the night is up."

His kiss scorches my lips and leaves a trail of fire as he licks and sucks down my throat, marking a path to my heaving breasts. He takes my nipple into his mouth and sucks roughly, rolling the other between two fingers. My back arches almost to the point of pain and he chuckles darkly at my reaction.

"So responsive, Roza. I have a mind to never let you leave this bed again."

Through shuddering breaths I try and fail to arch an eyebrow.

"Comrade, only you could get this kind of response from me."

He looks so fucking pleased with himself and without breaking eye contact, he thrusts two fingers into my tight little channel.

"Dimitri!"

I almost come from the sensation and my body jerks as he continues his ministrations with his mouth on my nipples, fucking me with his fingers. His calloused thumb begins to rub against my aching clit and I feel the beginning of another mind shattering orgasm.

I pant and writhe and the pressure builds and builds until a resounding snap occurs when he bites one of my nipples and rolls it against his tongue.

I break again.

"Dimi...Dim..Dimitri!" I call hoarsely. He continues to stroke me through my pleasure, stretching it out, all the while grinning like the damned Cheshire cat.

He lets me marinate for a few minutes, stroking my cheek, kissing me gently, running his hands along my rib cage and gripping my thighs. He whispers sweet nothings in Russian against my skin. My eyes drift open so that I can gaze at the man who is my confidante, my friend, my mentor and now my lover.

I feel wrung out. I lift my hand to trace the shape of his face and he leans into my palm.

"Dimitri, that was…" Words elude me.

He chuckles, "Yes, Roza, that was. But I'm not done with you yet."

My eyes widen at that and he dips his head to kiss me deeply before helping me up off the bed.

"What-?" He shakes his head, silencing my questions. He walks us into the bathroom and positions me in front of the mirror and sink with him standing behind me, arms wrapped around my waist, me leaning against his bare chest.

I stare at our reflections. His lust filled and wild yet almost reverent. Mine, happy and sated with a heavy lidded stare and swollen lips.

"I look thoroughly fucked," I muse.

A slow smile creeps onto his face. "Not yet...but you will be."

I quiver in his arms and I feel the heat roll through my body again.

"Do you trust me, Roza?" He stares at me intently in the mirror. I can see the unasked questions. Do I trust him after he left me on the floor? Do I trust him enough to let him be in control of my pleasure? Can I forgive him for the past and let him back in? I stay quiet for a moment but as I look into his eyes, those eyes longing to bridge our rift and make things right again, I know my answer.

"Always."

I can see the relief on his face and his happy grin has me smiling along with him.

That beautiful grin turns devilish in a moment and before I know what's happening, he bends me over and moves my hands to grip the edge of the sink.

"Stay just like this Roza," he whispers into my ear, big body pinning me in place.

"Don't move your hands. Don't turn around. I want you to watch as I fuck you."

I shake with wanton need, my eyes glued to the scene in the mirror. I didn't think I could get any wetter. I was wrong.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, I want to see you come apart."

My eyes widen as I watch him slowly undoing his jeans. He takes his time ridding himself of his pants and boxers and runs a hand down my spine, setting my nerves alight. I let out a sound akin to a purr and his smile is pure sex, a promise of what's to come.

I can't control my breathing anymore but I don't break eye contact as he positions himself behind me. I've never felt like this before, this kind of anticipation is wringing pants and whimpers from me and he hasn't even touched me yet.

My eyes begin to drift closed as he rubs his cock up and down my centre, over the tight, sensitive bundle of nerves but a slow shake of his head reminds me of my promise.

He leans over me and nips my earlobe, curving himself to my body, one hand next to mine and one arm around my waist. I stare into his carnal gaze. He smiles, kisses my neck and thrusts into me.

"Ohhh..oh..oh my god! Dimitri...fuuuucckkk!" I can't string a sentence together. He pulls out slowly and thrusts back in and if not for him holding me in place, I would have collapsed.

He builds up a steady pace and my eyes roll back as he whispers a litany in Russian, ravishing my body all the while. He doesn't take his eyes off mine and I can feel my core tightening.

He nips my shoulder and brings his fingers to my aching clit.

"I want you to scream my name Roza. I need to hear my name on your lips as you break." He strums me like an instrument that only he knows how to play.

Once, twice, three times and I shatter.

He strokes me through my orgasm, stretching it out as I call his name until I'm hoarse.

He drives into me, growling my name and as he reaches his peak, he bites down on my shoulder and follows me into bliss.

* * *

Lying in my bed, wrapped in his arms is something I have only dreamed about.

He pulls me close so that we face each other, my head resting on his bicep and his arm around my waist, drawing patterns on the small of my back. I cup his cheek and he moves to bring our foreheads together as we beam at each other.

"This, this is how it is supposed to be," he whispers.

I kiss him slowly, "I want to live in this moment forever, Comrade. Stay with me."

He tucks a lock of hair behind my ear and his smile is heartbreakingly beautiful.

"Always."

-Fin-


End file.
